


Love

by Shioriichi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, After Wintercup, Drama? KInda, F/M, Fast romance, Genderbending, M/M, OOC?, One-Shot, Rakuzan win, Seirin lost, Short, Tetsuki, fem!Kuroko - Freeform, fluff?, sweet?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shioriichi/pseuds/Shioriichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Set after WC. Mayuzumi Chihiro and Kuroko Tetsuki's love story? One-shot, split into two parts. Fem!Kuroko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> CREATED ON AND ENDED ON 11/22/201.
> 
>  
> 
> pls enjoy~ :3

Rakuzan won. All the efforts up until then, for Seirin, were wasted.

"Now, Mayuzumi Chihiro, the newest phantom sixth man would be joining the Generation of Miracle. I've decided that we would be staying in America next year for the nationals." Akashi announced, smirking as he turned away from Kuroko. "And Kuroko Tetsuya will no longer be the phantom sixth man of the team."

With that, the Rakuzan team left with their victory. Mayuzumi stopped for a moment to turn and stared at the blunette, who was facing her captain, looking apologetic, before leaving with a smirk.

"I'm sorry-" "Kuroko, it's fine..." Hyuuga said in a depressed tone, as they walked out too.

"Kagami-kun, we-" Kuroko was cut off when Kagami just walked past her without sparring a glance, like she's air. Kuroko stayed rooted to the ground refuse to move until Momoi called out to him with the rest of the members.

"Tetsu-kun!" Momoi shouted, Kuroko turned.

"Momoi-san..." Kuroko said, giving the usual blank look but with slight difference on the tone.

"Tetsu/Kurokocchi/Kuro-chin/Kuroko" They said in unison. "Don't worry, you will always be our phantom sixth man, who saved us from our stubbornness."

Kuroko gave a slight chuckle at that speech. "We won't forget you." They promised.

"I'll give you a surprise when you're back." She smiled.

"T-that smile!" They thought.

"I don't mind being gay for Tetsu now." Aomine said.

"So true!" Kise said, already hugging the blunette.

"Kuro-chin looks delicious anyway~" Murasakibara added.

"What are you people talking about?!" Midorima protested.

"Tetsu-kun's mine!" Momoi hugged Kuroko from any side. "I'm sure, they don't need to be gay since I'm already a girl..." Kuroko thought quietly as she let out a small chuckle before they left the court together but split up soon.

Kuroko slowly walked home, making quiet decisions. She walked and walked, not noticing a figure standing at her way. Bump. She almost fell but the figure caught her before she could.

"I'm sorry-" "Tetsuya." Kuroko stared up in surprise as soon as she realized who was it. Mayuzumi Chihiro.

"Ma..Yu..Zumi-san..?" Kuroko stuttered slightly.

"I'm sure that isn't your real name, right?" Mayuzumi said, not letting the blunette, who was currently struggling to get release from the tight grip, go. Kuroko froze.

"What. Are you-" "I mean your a  _girl_ , and Tetsuya is a  _boy_ 's name, plus cut the act, I know your gender." Mayuzumi cut her off with his blank look.

"Why? How? When and where?" Kuroko asked in disbelief, still rooted to the ground.

"Why? I'm interested. How? You expressions tell me so. When and where? At the court earlier on." Mayuzumi answered, pulling Kuroko closer. At that moment, Kuroko just felt her face turned red.

"What's wrong with me... I didn't even feel anything when I'm in the locker room when I change, let alone hugging with Kise or Aomine." Kuroko thought, "But why staying this close to this guy makes me feels... Hot... Somehow..."

When Kuroko snapped into reality, she was already home in her room apartment. The usual blue... Wait... Grey wallpaper?! Wait, when did she get here?

"This isn't my apartment?! Let alone the room!" Kuroko thought.

"What were you thinking, giving me enough time to kidnap you..." Mayuzumi said, half naked with a towel around his neck.

"..." Silence filled the air. Red plastered on Kuroko's face. Mayuzumi giving the blank look.

"Wha... What?!" Kuroko almost shouted. Mayuzumi smirked as he turned, throwing a towel to her, saying, "Why don't you take a bath?"

Kuroko stood up immediately and rushed into the bathroom, where Mayuzumi pointed. Not thinking properly, she accepted that offer of bathing. Before entering the bathroom, she stopped and muttered, "Tetsuki."

Mayuzumi gave a rather surprised look before smirking. "Tetsuki, huh..?" He licked his lips, drinking the bottle of water he was holding from just.

Kuroko didn't take long to bath and came out with a huge shirt on and shorts in her hand. Mayuzumi just stared at the view. Kuroko hair was long, very long.

"Mayuzumi-san... The shorts didn't fit..." Kuroko said.

"... Your hair..?" Mayuzumi asked, taking the shorts.

"The short one was a wig..." Kuroko walked past him and into his room for her hairband in her bag.

"It looks nice when it's long." Mayuzumi said, hugging Kuroko from the back, burying his head into her neck. "And you smell good." Kuroko, once again, turned red, pausing her actions.

Mayuzumi's arms wrapped around her body. "You didn't-" "Shut it and..." Kuroko paused.

"Can you go and buy it for me..." Kuroko's voice was soft, embarrassed by her own request.

"Why should I? I don't get any merit from-" "I... I'll treat you something." Kuroko said.

"Nah." "Then I'll do what you want!" Kuroko snapped.

"Deal." was an immediate response. Wrong move for Kuroko.

"..." Silence filled the air when Mayuzumi left the apartment to buy Kuroko's undergarments.

Later, Mayuzumi returned with them. He walked into his room and find something unexpected. Kuroko was sleeping on his bed with his shirt and without any undergarments.

"..." Mayuzumi dropped the plastic bag, jaw almost reached the ground but managed to keep close.

"Tetsuki." He gulped, inching closer to the sleeping blunette. "I..." He continued to inch closer to Kuroko.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supposed to have "lots of 'love'" scene but after reviewing what I've wrote... I decided not to have it o3o ...

"I..." Mayuzumi inched closer to the sleeping Kuroko.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Someone's phone is ringing. It wasn't Mayuzumi's. It was Kuroko's. Kuroko turned and slowly opened her eyes as the lights coming from door were seriously bright. Awoken by the ringtone, she took her phone out to answer the call but... Whoosh. Mayuzumi, feeling kind of pissed, snatched her phone and picked the call up as he read the id caller. Kagami Taiga.

"..." Both of them didn't speak and Kuroko was too tired to snatch the phone back but she was certainly angry.

" _Ku-kuroko..._ " Kagami started.

Mayuzumi kept quiet, not replying since he wasn't Kuroko.

" _I'm... I'm sorry for just now... Forgive m-me..._ " Kagami said.

" _M-me too..._ " Another voice said.

"This voice is... Hyuuga Junpei..?" Mayuzumi thought before opening his mouth.

"I'm sorry but you call at a wrong time." Mayuzumi said.

" _Eh?_ " Kagami was shocked. No not only Kagami, the other Seirin members, who were listening to the phone, were shocked.

"Mayuzumi-san, can you return my phone please." Kuroko said firmly as she raised her hand out and the free hand rubbing her eye.

" _Bastard! Where's Kuroko?!_ " Kagami snapped loudly.

"Bastard? Aren't you the one hurting her?" Mayuzumi said. "Walking past her without even try to glance at her. Treating her like she's the one at fault."

"..." Silence engulfed Seirin.

"Mayuzumi-san!" Kuroko snapped as she snatched the phone back and read the id caller before apologizing. "I'm sorry, Kagami-kun. Later then."

Kuroko cut the line and glared a Mayuzumi. "Mayuzumi-san, can you don't interfere between the problems we have? You might have win but that doesn't give you the right to-" Kuroko was cut off by a kiss on the lips Mayuzumi gave.

Mayuzumi pushed his tongue in between Kuroko's lips and slowly explored the wet caravan of hers. She struggled but as seconds passed, her legs gave up and all her strength left was gone. Mayuzumi broke the kiss and stared at Kuroko's body slowly slid down to the floor, panting.

"It doesn't give me the right but you'll do what I want, right?" Mayuzumi whispered in her ears, making her shiver slightly.

Mayuzumi turned, picked the plastic bag up and threw towards Kuroko. "Here." He said, smirking.

Kuroko caught the bag and slowly helped herself up to head to the bathroom. Few minutes later, Kuroko exited the room and headed back to Mayuzumi's room.

"Is there any available room for guest?" Kuroko asked Mayuzumi, who was reading a book while sitting on his bed.

"No." Mayuzumi replied.

"Then-" "You'll sleep here tonight." Mayuzumi interrupted while he placed his book on the desk. This time, Kuroko didn't turn red but felt rather pissed. She did complied to his action, considering the deal.

The bed was rather huge for a single person to sleep on but that doesn't explained about the sharing matter. Kuroko moved forward and sat on the bed, nearer to the edge before lying down onto it. Mayuzumi sighed as he got off the bed and headed to the desk to open the drawer for a control. He pressed onto one of the button and soon the lights outside were off, including this room. He pressed onto another button and on the air conditioner.

"Tetsuki, why don't you moved closer to the center..?" Mayuzumi said as he got onto the bed. Kuroko complied but didn't faced towards him.

It was quiet, too quiet, enough to drive one crazy. Mayuzumi didn't sleep till the blunette did. He stared the shivering figure since the moment before, she refused to share the blanket. However, after she slept, or he thought she did, he covered her with one and hugged her close to him, feeling her warmth.

"Tetsuki... Tetsuki, wait for me..." Mayuzumi muttered before sleeping.

Kuroko opened her eyes, confirmed the grey head was sleeping before turning and facing Mayuzumi, "I will..." She paused. "C-chihiro-san..." Soon after, she slowly dozed off.

* * *

One year later. Kuroko quit playing basketball but still trained herself till then. She revealed her identity to Seirin after returning to school that next day.

Kuroko standing in the crowd, in the airport, waiting for a certain rainbow head group to appear. She wasn't really waiting for them but one of them in particular. Mayuzumi Chihiro. How it happen?

They didn't leave right after WC, so Mayuzumi was given the time to woo Kuroko over. It didn't worked out as planned for Mayuzumi but right before the day he was going to leave Japan, Kuroko confessed.

And this day was the day Mayuzumi said he would returned, along with the group. Kuroko was preparing. After all, she was nervous about seeing Mayuzumi again and revealing her identity to the group.

Kuroko looked at the huge screen showing the flights timing and the status. She stared at the flight timing from the States to Japan, Tokyo. It said Arriving. She looked around for the group, not sure how they dressed but sure their hair color should be easy to spot. Unlike her, a hat on, along with a silk jacket, sleeveless coat, scarf and a one-piece dress. It was snowing at that point of time, making her even worried about the flight.

"Chihiro-san is late..." Kuroko muttered, blowing warm air into her hands.

"Late?" A familiar voice asked.

"Chihiro-san?!" Kuroko almost jumped in surprise but turned and behind revealed six figures.

"Te-tetsu?!" Aomine was surprise, along with the others.

"Mayuzumi, what's the meaning of this?" Midorima sounded angry.

"Chihiro, I want to know too." Akashi gave a rather surprise look and tone.

"Kuro-chin is Mayu-chin's girlfriend?" Murasakibara almost dropped his bag of chips. "Ah. I feel like crushing Mayu-chin..."

"Mayuzumicchi?! Kurokocchi is mine!" Kise whined, not believing the situation.

"Wait... Tetsu/Kurokocchi/Kuroko is a girl?!" The three, almost shouted, asked in unison.

Mayuzumi and Kuroko nodded. "..."

"Anyway... This is my girlfriend, Kuroko Tetsuki." Mayuzumi said in his usual blank face.

"It's nice to meet you guys again. My name is Kuroko Tetsuki." Kuroko introduced herself, bowing.

"..." No one is believing the situation, except for Akashi and maybe Murasakibara, but he did dropped his bag of chips.

Kuroko and Mayuzumi eyed at each other other, mentally counting, "3.. 2.. 1..."

"Ehhh?!" came from the others, except Akashi. Both of them let out a small chuckle.

"You guys are so easy to predict..." Mayuzumi and Kuroko said in unison. Akashi nodded.

"Hiro/Mayuzumicchi/Mayu-chin is being (a) cunning (bastard)..." Murasakibara and Kise said in unison while Aomine added a few words in whisper.

"You guys are just slow." Mayuzumi stated, hugging the blunette in one arm.

"Tetsuki must be-" "Akashi-kun, I won't listen to you anymore~" Kuroko said, sticking a tongue out.

"..." Silence between the five while Mayuzumi and Kuroko headed out the airport.

"Eh?!" They thought, including Akashi, unexpectedly.


End file.
